Bugs for a wedding
by lilyfun3
Summary: Hinata is going crazy. Shino won't tell his feelings. Sasuke and Ino have a dirty secret. Sasuke and Sakura are getting married. Only Shino and Hinata know the secret. Can they tell Sakura before its to late?


Hey this is Lilyfun3. I still need to finish the Dark Hearts. But I will finish it sooner but school started. I just wanted to do this one shot. No I still do not own Naruto if so I would be super rich.

Bugs For a Wedding

"_Shino you know that we are still young. Besides Ino and Hinata your probably my best friend. I promise you that you will be at my wedding."_

"_Sakura I promise you the same thing. Yet you never know. Maybe…" I then was thinking how you were going to be my wife. Then you will be at my wedding and I will be your wedding._

"_Maybe what?"_

"_Nothing."_

_***********************_

It was a few weeks before Sakura and Sasuke's wedding. Shino had mixed emotions. He always had feelings for Sakura. He just recently found out with the help of Hinata that it was love. He went to his long time friend and teammate to talk about his feelings. They both came to the conclusion that he was in love with Sakura. The next day Sakura sent them a beautiful invitations with the Uchiha symbol saying that they were to be married. Hinata was wanted to be the maid of honor but she declined and that made Ino maid of honor. Shino was walking past the Uchiha compound when he saw Sasuke and Ino walking by. Lately Hinata and Sakura had been telling him how they hardely see Ino or Sasuke anymore. Shino got curious so he sent a single beetle to follow.

The beetle saw that they were both hand in hand. The beetle came back and told him. Shino needed to see this for himself. He covered his chakra and silently followed were the chakra and moanings were coming from. He heard a bunch of moans and after sometime I thought that they should confront them. He opened the door.

"Ino, Sasuke."

"SHINO!!!" Ino yelped.

They were both undressed and covered in sheets.

"What are you doing here." Said Sasuke acting like he didn't care.

"Sasuke, why? You are getting married to Sakura in a few weeks."

"She doesn't give me what I want."

"Well Sakura wants to be responsible. You should respect her judgment. Ino why do you do this? Sakura is your friend. You're the maid of honor. I don't even want to come to this wedding anymore. But that is against my power. I promised Sakura long ago that I would attend her wedding." With that Shino left the two. He went to the first person he thought that could deal with this kind of thing.

************************

**Hyugga Mansion**

**Hinata's Huge Bedroom**

Hinata was lying on her super sized bed. Shino was explaining everything that he saw at Sasuke's house.

"Wow. What should we do. We cant tell Sakura. It would kill her. I cant believe Ino would do that!!"Yelled Hinata. Jumping off her bed. She got over her stuttering problem since she and Naruto started going out. She became more bold and started to make outburst.

"I don't know. I want to tell her but maybe she wont believe us and-"

"you saw them with your own eyes right?"

"yes"

"then there."

" we still have to take care on how we say it. This will probably be shocking news. He only did this because she didn't want to get in bed with him before they were married?"

"That sickens me. I can't believe Ino would do that. I only declined to be maid of honor because I know someone who deserves her." She was looking at Shino.

"I know you could be like those hearoic guys who stop the wedding. Then you can get married to Sakura instead."

"No."

"Why not!!?" Hinata whined.

"It is Sasuke's wedding not mine. We can just wait and see. She seems happy with him."

"That is totally unfair!!"

"Drop the subject. This doesn't involve us." Shino then left the Hyugga manor and thought to himself.

'Hmm. I know this doesn't involve me but I feel like I must intervene.'

'_You are apart of it. You saw them in bed together. You are involved with it. Just go to the Uchiha and let us suck out all his chakra. It would taste good. We never ate Sharingan charka before."_

'_No he is a comrade."_

_**********************_

**Wedding Day**

Sakura was nervous. Hinata was by her and trying to calm her down. When Sasuke came Ino said it wasn't good luck to see the bride before the wedding. She was all smiling and so was Sasuke. Hinata looked in discust. No one but Shino knew that Hinata knew about Ino and Sasuke's little secret.

"Come on Sakura. Its time to get ready." Hinata said happly. Inside she was sad. She was screaming inside that Shino would be the hero and save Sakura from a horrible marriage.

*************************

**Reception**

Sakura was having the happiest day of her life. She danced with Kakashi for her father daughter dance. Her father was killed on a mission. She cut the cake and danced with Sasuke. Mikoto was giving a hug to her new daughter. Itachi was making fun of his new little sister. Fugaku was just really happy. Shino and Hinata were really lousy.

"You should have stopped it."

"No look she is super happy. That's all I want. She is living the best day of her life."

"Shes living a lie."

"She doesn't know that."

"Probably trying to do something without Sakura knowing."Then all of a sudden Sakura comes to the two.

"Hey do you guys know where Sasuke is? And I haven't seen Ino in a while."

Hinata used her Byakugan and saw that they were outside doing something.

"Oh I see them they are outside. Around the corner." She knew the sight was bad. She didn't tell Sakura. It would kill her. She looked at Shino to see what he was thinking. She gave him a look that said 'Do I tell her or let her find out herself' look. He just nodded 'no'.

"Thanks Hinata!!" Sakura ran off.

"Well she will find soon enough."

********************

Sakura was running around when she heard something. Like giggles. They were of course Ino's giggles. Then a man's laughter. Not any man's laughter. It was Sasuke's laughter. While she covered her chakra she stealthily looked to see that Sasuke and Ino were cheating on her. They were passionately kissing. It all came back to her. How Ino and Sasuke were always busy. When Sasuke would come home late in the night. How he stopped smiling and laughing. He never laughed like that when ever she was around. She felt hurt. She decided to make her presence known.

"Sasuke…Ino?" She said in a whisper. Her shinobi senses were kicking in. To show no emotion. Her face was as emotionless a rock. Well even a rock had more emotion than her expression.

"Sakura. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just wanted…"

"Ino..SHUT IT!!"

"Now tell me why Ino."Said Sakura.

"I was jelouse. You got the man that I always wished to have. You have a bunch of friends and I have nothing." Sakura felt like laughing. Ino had everything.

"Ino you have everything. You just gave it all away just to get something that you couldn't have. Now that you have it you lost everything. Just tell me Ino. How do you feel?"

"I feel good. I finely don't have to keep this secret from you."

"How do you feel now that the whole village hates you?"

"The village doesn't need to know." Said Sasuke.

****************

Hinata was watching everything with her Byakugan. She then came up with an idea. She called Naruto and whispered in his ear he nodded to the plan.

"HEY EVERYBODY GO OUTSIDE!!! SASUKE HAS A SURPRISE FOR ALL OF YOU!!!" Everybody went outside. Wondering what the surprise would be. They saw Sakura, and Ino and Sasuke up against eachother on a wall. They thought the same thing. Even Sasuke's parents hung their heads in shame. They were ashamed of their son. They felt bad and was horrified that it was their son. Itatchi wanted to kill his little brother. He was about to kick his butt when Sakura put up her hand to stop him.

"He isn't worth it Itatchi. He is lower than trash. You don't need to be touching filth like that. It will ruin your reputation." She said looking at him. Her voice held no expression.

"Sakura I know but I really want to kick his ass."

"I think he deserves worse. Living on this earth is bad enough."

"Sakura do you want to sleep over at my house tonight? Umm my father and Hinabi are going to another estate after tonight?" Said Hinata.

"Yes thank you."

"Shino do you want to come to?"

"Yes."

***************

"Sakura. Its okay to cry. No one will think of you less for it. Many people cry if something like that happens. And they aren't even married."

"I don't want to waste my tears on him. That bastard."

"Well the divorce papers were signed. I think you guys made a record. The least amount of time married." Hinata trying to make her friend laugh. It was working.

"Yup and I am proud of it. Good thing I found out. Or else I would still be an Uchiha."

"Yeah and I was going to miss these one on one talks with you. Ever since Ino came we never really got to do this like we used to when we were five."

" Well even Shino had some talks with us. He only used to hang out with us and…..Hey were is Shino anyway?"

"Right here."

"Oh you scared me."

Sakura slept over a Hinata's house so many times that she even had her own drawer. They had extra clothes and when both Hinata and Sakura were young, Hinata's father Hiashi went and bought them both matching stuffed animals. They were the Ying and Yang versions of foxes. Hinata got Heaven. Sakura got earth. It seemed to match both of their fighting styles now that they were older. Sakura and Hinata picked up Chi. That was Sakura's foxs name. Hers wwas black. Hinata's was named Hebun. For heaven. When she saw Shino she was dressed in her pajamas. It was white nightgown. It had spaghetti straps and it fit her perfectly. It ended just above her knees. Hinata had the same type of gown. Hers was black. They were all in Hinata's huge bedroom. Shino was sleeping over to. He frequently went over to Hinata's house. He may have been a guy but he liked sleeping over his friends house. Hinata pulled out the extra beds that was specifically for Sakura and Shino. They threw out Ino's. Shino's bed was queen size. It had a beetle on the gray comforter. The beetle resembled the beetles he used for his jutsu. Sakura had a queen sized bed to. Hers was black and had of course pink sakura petals on her comforter. It looked like the the wind blew them and it was floating from the top left corner to the bottom right corner. Shino's pillows were gray to. They had a bunch of little bugs. He had about three pillows. Sakura's pillows were black to. They had a bunch of Sakura petals on them of course. Sakura was sitting on her bed with Chi in her arms. He really stood out against her white nightgown. Hinata's bed was white. It had different shades of purple flowers littering the comforter. The pillows were purple with white flowers. She to was sitting crossed legged with Hebun. He stood out against the black nightgown. Shino slept over Hinata's house before. He had a drawer to himself to. He was wearing a grey shirt with black shorts. He was still wearing his glasses. The only people that knew what Shino looked like under his jacket and glasses were only his family and people closer than his family, Sakura and Hinata. When he first slept over and took off his glasses, Sakura admitted to Hinata that Shino was kinda hot. Of course Shino wasn't there to hear it. He took off his glasses and joined in on the conversation.

"Sorry Sakura I didn't mean to."

"Its okay."

They talked and talked. It was really late. Hinata went to sleep but she pretended to sleep. Wanting to hear what her friends had to say. She was screaming in her mind to yelling at Shino that this is his chance to tell Sakura.

"Hinata finally went to sleep."

"Yeah she always sleeps with Hebun. I know its kind of childish but I still sleep with Chi."

"Sakura I am deeply sorry about today."

"Its okay Shino."

"No I knew he was cheating on you, and I should have told you. I told Hinata. She told me to tell you. I knew that if we told you then you wouldn't believe us. I saw it with my own eyes. I never wanted you to be sad. My mother once told me _'when you love someone you just want them to be happy. Even if their decision makes you feel misrable'._"

He knew he let something slip out. Then looked at Sakura to see her expression. She looked with surprise. She was in shock. Her love for Sasuke was a fire that had the coldest water thrown on to it, then turned to ash, stomped on and then more water thrown on it again. It was easy to say. She hated him. Hinata opened her eyes. She was restraining herself from screaming out loud and dancing around singing so loud that Neji would wake up all the way from the main house to the slightly smaller houses. Slightly smaller. She managed to restrain her outburst. Now she was restraining herself from giggling. It was the worst feeling she ever felt. She kept herself from giggling and kept listening.

"Did you say 'Love'?"

"Yeah."

"Is it like brotherly love, right?"

"Yeah. Brotherly love." Shino felt disappointed.

Hearing the disappoint in his voice Sakura noticed something inside her. That her feelings for Shino was more that friendly love, more than sisterly, it was passionately. She never felt like this. Even with Sasuke.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Are you in love of me?"

"Yes." He said in defeat.

"Well…Same here."

"You what.."

Hinata was really trying hard to not scream out with joy.

"I said, Shino….I am in love with you."

Hinata was squeezing Huban really hard to not let out her squels of joy.

"I always wanted you to say that."

He went to her bed and kissed her on the lips. She was surprised.

"Good night Sakura."

"YIPEE!!!FINALLY!! DO YOU KNOW THE TORTURE I WENT THROUGH I WAS STRUGGLING NOT WAKE UP NEJI!! I WANTED TO SCREAM AND I WAS FIGHTING TO STOP GIGGLING!!" Hinata then fell into a fit of laughter and Shino and Sakura looked at each other and nodded. They walked to Hinata and pushed her off of her bed.

"OWW!!"

"GOOD NIGHT HINATA!!!"

*******************

5 years later

"SHOU!!Were are you?"

"Sorry Auntie Hinata. I saw this really cool bug and it was pretty. I really wanted to see it."

"SHOU!!!?" A pink haired women in the Aburame clan coat and wearing the trademark glasses came.

"Sorry mom."

"Come on. You have to stay with Auntie Hinata. I have an ANBU mission with your father. Your staying with the Hokage and Auntie Hinata."

"Oh and maybe you can spar with Haruka. She's been wanting to try out her new jutsu on you." Said Hinata

"Okay bye mom."

Shou then saw a girl looking exactly like Hinata. Her hair was short. She looked nothing like her father, the sixth Hokage. Her eyes were pearly white. Shou was wearing the trademark sunglasses and jacket like his mother.

"Sakura how are the insects doing?"

"Well at first it was weird. I had no idea how to apply them to my own fighting style. Now I feel more comfortable."

"Sakura!! Its time to go. If we finish as quickly as possible we could get back in time for dinner with the Uzumaki's."

"Okay Shino."

She kissed Shino and they disappeared. Just like they planned they came back before dinner.


End file.
